


At your mercy

by andiwould



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Barebacking, Come Eating, Denial, Gift Giving, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sexual Slavery, Summer Pornathon 2013, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayard offers Arthur a sex slave boy for a night. He's everything Arthur wasn't expecting.</p><p>  <i>“Lie down and let me. I am here to please you, and the only sounds I want coming out of your mouth are those of pleasure.” As Arthur watched Merlin work, he mused how he should be the one in control here, and not have a slave manhandling him around. How he should grab a hold of the boy, plant him facepalm on the mattress and fuck him dry. But then, he wouldn't say it aloud, but it was exhilarating for once to leave the hard work to someone else.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At your mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2013 Merlin Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com) week one challenge: kink grab bag, and slightly re-edited.
> 
> A million thanks to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com/) for checking this out :)

Arthur had refused to do it, but it had been of no use.

The boy —because that’s what he was, a slave boy, no more no less— had followed Bayard’s orders, and despite the circumstances, their surroundings, and a million reasons Arthur could think of so as not to have to do this, Merlin— they had said he was called as soon as he had been thrust upon Arthur as a gift— had practically forced himself on Arthur not a moment later.

Merlin had pinned Arthur to the bed inside the tent, tied Arthur’s wrists above his head with the muddy cloth that had been previously wrapped around his neck, and then had crawled down over Arthur’s body, lowered his breeches with a single pull, and engulfed Arthur’s cock eagerly into his mouth.

Arthur had objected again then, attempted to sit up straight on the bed, but Merlin had shoved him back down with a hand to his chest, had said, “Lie down and let me. I am here to please you, and the only sounds I want coming out of your mouth are those of pleasure.”

And Arthur had been more than prepared to protest again, because a mere slave was _not_ in any position to give Arthur, the King, any orders, even though the picture they must’ve made could suggest otherwise, but the retort had died on his lips the moment his blood had rushed southwards as his dick was enveloped in a wet tight heat.

The boy wasn’t very gracious but he was more skilled than Arthur would have imagined, despite his early age, and he sucked at Arthur’s cock eagerly as if he had been born for that task only. He furrowed his bow and concentrated solely on being true to his words and draw out of Arthur as much pleasure as possible, making him grow hard in no time.

Taking a small jar of oil from his jacket pocket, Merlin divested himself of his clothes until he was straddling Arthur’s thighs, completely nude, and then unashamedly poured the oil onto Arthur's dick and smeared it behind himself. As Arthur watched Merlin work, he mused how he should be the one in control here, and not have a slave manhandling him around. How he should grab a hold of the boy, plant him facepalm on the mattress and fuck him dry. But then, he wouldn't say it aloud, but it was exhilarating for once to leave the hard work to someone else.

Merlin's moves, although a bit mechanic, made Arthur hot, and when he supported his weight with one hand on Arthur's chest and then impaled himself down on Arthur's dick inch by inch, Arthur forgot about thinking altogether.

Merlin had not the body of a man as of yet, but he was appealing in his own way, he was easy on the eye when you looked at him more than once, and the rocking of his hips was sensual for a boy; Arthur could see why Bayard would lay with a young lad like Merlin. He wasn't submissive or scandalous like a woman; he knew what he was doing and he was cheeky about it.

He moved like he wanted it, but Arthur could see it was all an act. Merlin's cock wasn't hard, but considering it wasn't entirely soft either, Arthur decided to stimulate it and see what happened. He swung his arms from above his head down to rest over his stomach, and then used his cupped hands tied by the neckerchief to fist the boy's dick in between his palms. Merlin, taken aback, flickered his eyes to Arthur, but his rhythm barely faltered, not even when he started to fuck himself on Arthur, and his cock rubbed up and down firmly under Arthur's touch, swelling against Merlin's will at the attention.

Maybe Arthur wasn't completely in control, and maybe he didn't know the kind of men Merlin lay with, but he would not be one more of them. He started to meet Merlin's thrusts, and smiled inwardly at the look on the boy's face, at the reactions of his body, the change of his breathing and the strengthened grip of his hands on Arthur's shoulders that soon dragged Arthur closer to orgasm.

When it happened, and Arthur spilled inside the boy, Merlin didn't stop hitching his hips, the same way he had not when his dick had suddenly pulsed in Arthur's touch; when he had shut his eyes and bit his lips, and his whole body had gone taut and tense in Arthur's arms. Arthur's hands were wet with Merlin's come, but as soon as Merlin freed him of the bonds, he didn't waste time, he bowed his head and licked Arthur's fingers clean one by one, in a way that, if Arthur could, would have had him hardening him again.

The next morning, after a long heated conversation with Bayard, Arthur took the boy home with him.


End file.
